The use of mobile devices such as cellular telephones and other devices with cellular data connectivity is proliferating. Almost everyone has some sort of mobile, data-enabled device, and many people have multiple devices. Users can access different networks using a single mobile device, and can access voice, text, and multimedia data from various network-accessible and Internet-accessible entities. Furthermore, mobile device complexity is increasing, with more and more advanced and power-efficient processors, display interfaces, and applications that provide greatly improved user experiences.
Various types of communications may be supported by network-provided services referred to as rich communication services (RCS). In some cases, different networks may use different message protocols to provide RCS and other services. North American providers tend to use message session relay protocol (MSRP) file transfer, for example, while European providers tend to use hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP).